


Compliments to the Tailor

by acesandapricots



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Cardassian Anatomy, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesandapricots/pseuds/acesandapricots
Summary: Julian buys a fishnet bodysuit on Risa and surprises Garak with it one evening.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958257
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Compliments to the Tailor

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Kinktober 2020 challenge (prompt: anal sex).
> 
> My everlasting thanks to [whitmans_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitmans_kiss/) for beta reading!
> 
> Details of Garak's Cardassian anatomy taken from tinsnip's "[Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479)."

The comm chimed.

“Bashir to Garak.”

“Doctor, I am _quite_ busy.” Garak was bent over his work table, his eyes and hands intent on a finicky bolt of Tholian silk.

“My apologies. Are you with a customer?”

The shop was empty, the lights dim; the sounds of a late dinner rush were spilling across the promenade from the replimat. 

“No, just finishing up a few orders.”

“Ah. Well, when you’re done, could you please stop by my quarters? I picked up a new clothing item on Risa and I’d like your professional opinion.”

Garak cocked his head.

“If you’re asking for a private fitting, Doctor, I suggest you come down to my shop. This is, after all, where I conduct my _professional_ business.”

“Ah. I’m afraid this item is of a rather… personal nature.”

Garak’s smile was soft.

“In that case, I will make an appointment for you for twenty-one hundred hours. For a... _personal_ fitting.”

The answering smile was clear in Julian’s voice. “I’ll see you then, Garak.”

**=/\=**

Garak had the code for Julian’s quarters, but no matter how frequently he stopped by for a nightcap, he never used it. But this evening Julian didn’t meet him at the door, sliding it open to reveal his bright smile and brighter eyes with a welcoming laugh and nod. Instead, in response to his chime, there was a low “Enter” spoken as if from a distance. Brow slightly furrowed, Garak pressed the button to open the door.

As he stepped cautiously into the room, his breath caught.

Julian was sitting on his sofa - though Garak wasn’t sure _sitting_ was the right word. The man was positively _sprawled_ \- his long legs spread wide, his ass almost hanging off the edge, his back lazily angled against the upright cushions, arms loose - one draped across the back of the sofa, one resting lightly on his thigh.

And he was wearing…

Garak’s eyes trailed up and down Julian’s body. His brown skin was wrapped in a tight black netting from his pectorals all the way down to his toes. Thin straps curved up and over his shoulders, ostensibly holding the garment up. His neck and arms were bare, providing a beautiful contrast against his darkened chest. Flushed, human genitals were spilling out of a strategically-placed hole at the groin.

Garak wet his lips.

Julian smiled nervously. “Do you like it?”

Garak shut the door and engaged the privacy locks.

“My dear Doctor…,” he said, turning back to face Julian, “you are _quite_ a picture.”

Garak loved how human skin flushed so dramatically to different colors based on mood and arousal. He watched the pink blush spread across Julian’s cheeks and down his neck, then as it disappeared under the line of fabric across his chest and darkened the skin just visible under the black mesh.

“I should take a holo of you like this,” Garak murmured.

“Mm. I have another activity in mind.”

Julian rose, his muscles shifting under the tight fabric. When he stood, his naked cock hung rosy and thick between his legs, half-hard and just _demanding_ to be fondled.

Garak drank in every exposed and en-meshed centimeter of Julian as they crossed the short distance to meet in the middle of the room. Garak’s blue eyes were bright and wide, Julian’s hazel eyes hooded and dangerously seductive.

“What did you have in mind, my dear?” Garak’s voice wasn’t as unaffected as he would have liked; his breath hitched slightly at the words. Julian’s smile crinkled around the corners of his lips and eyes.

“I think you know.”

“Oh, but there are just so many possibilities.”

“Does any one in particular come to mind?”

Garak fought to keep his voice level. “Well, we could always have dinner first, if you’re open to suggestions. It might require a change of attire… or not…”

“Stop teasing, Garak.”

“But it’s so much fun, my dear.”

Julian’s eyes were dancing. Garak’s eyes were still flicking all over Julian’s body, taking in the delicious sight. Julian’s cock had grown visibly harder.

Carefully, deliberately, Garak raised one hand and lightly skimmed it against Julian’s bare neck. His fingers fell along the hot skin, tracing where sensitive ridges would be on a Cardassian. Julian shuddered under his cool touch, goose pimples rising along the lines drawn by gray fingers.

“Let’s start with this.” Garak’s voice was soft and low.

Julian’s eyes flickered closed as he leaned into Garak’s gentle ministrations. “ _Yes_ ,” he breathed, and with that single word, the room, the station, the whole bloody Federation fell away to leave just Julian and Garak alone together, their bodies thrumming with the electricity of desire and the thrill of simple, necessary contact.

Garak’s hands moved slowly, surely, as he explored Julian’s exposed skin. He played at the gentle slope where neck met shoulder, drawing shapes against supple muscle. He flicked his fingernail against a spot just a few centimeters above the thin straps of Julian’s garment, eliciting a gasp and a low moan. It wasn’t as powerful as a Cardassian’s reaction would be to that maneuver, but that the neck was still a human erogenous zone was of no small pleasure to him.

He continued to stroke along Julian’s neck, sketching with the pads of his fingers and the edges of his fingernails, watching the flush of his lover’s warm body and the shivers his touch elicited. He moved down, sliding his fingers beneath the thin black straps, enjoying the smoothness of satin fabric on one side of his fingers and _Julian_ on the other.

With a wicked grin, he snapped the straps against Julian’s skin. Julian yelped, his eyes flashing open. But when hazel eyes met blue across the short distance between them, he smiled.

Garak’s hands moved over Julian’s clavicle, flattening his palms to cover the broad, naked expanse. Then they dipped lower, moving into territory covered by loosely-woven mesh. He felt more than he heard the hitch in Julian’s breath as his palms grazed over tight nipples; he enjoyed the hissing intake of breath when his fingers swirled over his sensitive belly. The garment was tantalizing his eyes and his senses - Julian’s beautiful skin was both visible and covered; under his hands he felt the warmth and strength and softness of his lover as well as the delicious friction as netting skated between gray and gold flesh.

Garak didn’t dip any lower. He drew patterns across Julian’s chest, building tension and drawing heat. Then he leaned forward, his tongue darting out to taste the sweat pooled in the hollow of Julian’s neck. His teeth found the erect nub of a nipple, and he nibbled at its sensitive peak, catching the mesh against his tongue.

Julian was squirming now, his breath coming rapidly.

“ _Elim_ \--”

The use of his name should have tipped him off, but Garak was too preoccupied with the feel of Julian’s flesh as it burned through the light fabric, the softness of his skin where it met the light satin straps, the sounds emerging from deep in Julian’s throat as Garak drew patterns with his fingers and tongue against his lover’s chest and neck, enjoying the friction between the light netting and delicate, human skin.

Suddenly, Garak found himself spun around and slammed against the wall, a strong arm pinning him by the shoulders and deft fingers moving along his waistline. With a swift yank his trousers were pushed down, and with a growl, Julian pushed himself into Garak’s ajan, drawing a gasp of pleasure from both of them. Julian fucked into him hard, deep enough to drag past Garak’s irllun with each thrust and send thrills of electricity through his nerves. Garak’s hands wrapped themselves around Julian’s back, his fingers tangling in the netting as he pulled his lover close, seeking contact across every centimeter of skin. Julian’s own hands were tight against Garak’s ass, holding him steady as he thrust in and out, both men lost in the slick joining of their bodies.

Garak felt the mesh of the bodysuit tear under his fingers, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His lips found Julian’s, and he devoured his lover in a wet and needy kiss.

Julian’s thrusts became erratic, faster, and he cried out into Garak’s mouth as he came, spilling inside Garak’s ajan. Garak’s prUt was aching for release, and as Julian withdrew he everted completely, pushing Julian’s sticky white cum out to trickle down his thighs.

“There’s one thing this garment lacks, my dear,” Garak gasped, his own breath tight against Julian’s ear as he held their bodies together, panting as he came down from his high.

Julian huffed. “What would that be?”

“Reciprocal access.”

Julian slowly pushed himself back, his breath still coming quickly. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes dark; his hair was sticking on end. He looked the picture of debauchery, and Garak was in heaven. If he had thought it possible, he would say he was… in love.

There was the hint of a smile on Julian’s lips, and in a swift move he bent forward to steal Garak’s mouth in a deep kiss while a talented hand grabbed onto his prUt, drawing a gasp of pleasure that was swallowed by a hot tongue.

Then Julian’s heat and hands were gone, and Garak didn’t have time to whimper before the doctor had flashed him a brilliant smile, turned around, and bent over.

And Garak saw that the strategic hole in the netting was bigger than he had assumed. It covered only part of Julian’s pert ass and allowed full access to his dusky hole, the rim already shining with slick lubricant. Garak hummed appreciatively.

“You seem to have thought of everything, Doctor.”

Garak’s cool hand reached out and caressed Julian’s lower cheeks. Julian shivered at the touch. Garak traced his fingertips around the ribbed edge of the garment where flesh met fabric, his nails scraping lightly against sensitive skin. Julian moaned, and shifted to grab hold of something, anything to brace himself as Garak slowly slid one thick finger inside, then two. Julian’s strong hands closed around the arms of a nearby chair as Garak began to flex and curl his fingers. Julian moaned again.

“No more teasing, Elim,” he panted.

“No more teasing,” Garak agreed.

He grabbed Julian’s hips and thrust forward, in one swift stroke burying himself inside his lover.

And for as hard and fast as Julian’s own pace had been, Garak fucked him slowly, gently, withdrawing almost completely before sliding back in, his prUt squeezed deliciously by Julian’s tight, hot channel. As he thrust, he traced the sharp edges of Julian’s hips, feeling the netting sliding between the gray skin of his fingers and the golden flesh beneath. One hand slid up Julian’s spine, over lean muscles and bumpy vertebrae and the soft tears in the mesh. Julian arched into the sensation of Garak’s palm and tried to lean back, but Garak held him down, bent over at exactly the right angle to take his prUt in deep.

Julian groaned as Garak continued to move. His limbs started to shake and his head dropped forward. Garak growled, predatory, as he lay reverent claim to Julian, his prUt moving in and out at a measured pace, his hands firm against his lover’s lithe body.

Julian’s shout of cresting pleasure was unmistakable, and the sound carried Garak over the edge. He filled Julian as Julian had filled him, hot and sticky, spilling out of Julian’s ass to mix with the human cum drying on his own thighs.

Garak bent his body over Julian’s, wrapping his arms around Julian’s chest, his prUt still buried deep and his breaths shallow.

For a brief moment, he closed his eyes and let himself feel warm and sated and happy - a feeling, perhaps, a little bit like love.

When he opened them, he gave Julian a squeeze before straightening up and withdrawing. Julian practically whimpered at the loss of Garak’s prUt, his own breath coming in ragged gasps.

“My compliments to the tailor,” were Garak’s words after he had collected himself enough to speak. “This is quite an inspired garment. I had no idea Risa could be so… inventive.”

Julian chuckled, low and warm. “ _My_ compliments to the tailor,” he responded, rising and turning to face Garak; his eyes were glassy and bright.

“You must get me the pattern. I need to make you a replacement, after all.” Garak gestured apologetically to where the netting was ripped beyond repair.

Julian’s hands went to his back, discovering the tears and loose stitches.

“Well,” his smile was genuine, “it’s a good thing I know someone who can recommend a sturdier fabric.”

“I won’t be able to work on this commission in my shop, you understand. It might scandalize certain diplomatic guests.”

“Ah, well, I think a private fitting can be arranged around my schedule.”

“I imagine such a delicate garment will require multiple fittings - to ensure the best possible fit, of course.”

“Of course.”

Julian’s smile was broad, his body loose and absolutely glowing with sex and flirtation. Garak’s answering smile was tentative at first, but grew wider the more he stared into Julian’s eyes and saw nothing but affection there.

“Did you, by chance, happen to pick up anything else on Risa?”

Julian laughed, surprised, and Garak preened at the sound.

“A few robes and a new bathing suit, nothing else like this.”

“Well then,” Garak said simply. “It’s a good thing you look your best in nothing at all.”


End file.
